


lets go to the grocery store

by kimdonghyun



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, but feel free to request any pair/character/awkward scenario, grocery store au????, i wrote this in like two seconds and idk how its gonna turn out tbh, idk if that's a thing but it's a thing now, probably counts as crack at some points, rated t for like some curse words bc idk how tagging works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdonghyun/pseuds/kimdonghyun
Summary: love is happening around every corner of this hoppin n poppin business, leaving those who enter slightly confused. are things heating up in the kitchen? will the baker and the florist ever stop dancing around each? will someone find love in a gas station? will kenta and eunki stop placing bets on who's gonna hook up first? the only thing that is certain is that seonho and guanlin should never be in charge of the intercom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so a few things  
> 1\. this is based off when i worked in a hyvee, which is basically just a big ass grocery store etc in the midwest u dont need to know specifics, and some of the things that happen in the story are my own personal experiences so lol
> 
> 2\. i read this over once for errors, so if u find any hmu
> 
> 2\. bc theres a lot fo different trainees and departments heres a helpful guide:  
> kitchen - youngmin, donghyun, p woojin, daehwi  
> floral - jinyoung  
> bakery - jihoon, haknyeon  
> gas station - jonghyun, minki, minhyun, dongho  
> customer service - guanlin, seonho  
> cashiers - eunki, kenta  
> and besides that i haven't decided on the others yet lol
> 
> if you made it this far sorry the author's note is so long ok now the story

-kitchen-

“YOUNGMIN, I NEED SOME HELP RIGHT NOW! I ONLY HAVE 135 OF THE 250 CUPS OF SOUR CREAM FOR THE CATERING THAT’S SUPPOSED TO BE SENT OUT IN 10 MINUTES!” 

“CAN’T YOU ASK DAEHWI? I’M DICING TOMATOES AT THE SPEED OF FUCKING LIGHT HERE!”

“SORRY DONGHYUN, I HAVE TO SEASON THIS MEAT LIKE RIGHT NOW!” 

“DAEHWI, YOU CAN BEAT YOUR MEAT SOME OTHER TIME, BUT RIGHT NOW I HAVE SOUR CREAM IN MY NOSE AND I CAN’T TELL IF I’M BREATHING ANYMORE!”

The second Park Woojin stepped into the kitchen he knew it wasn’t a good day. The kitchen was usually hectic when he worked with his three coworkers. He had only been working there for about six or seven months, but he had managed to build some sort of camaraderie with his co workers Youngmin, Donghyun, and Daehwi. Youngmin was the oldest out of them all and exhibited some fatherly type behaviors, especially towards the younger two, and was one of the nicest people he’s met. Then there was Donghyun, who was generally nice, but he had sort of an odd sense of humor, which Woojin enjoyed on occasion, but sometimes it got weird. He’s also pretty sure those two had a thing for each other, but that was a problem for another time. And finally, there was the youngest of the bunch, Daehwi, who was a sweet child, albeit a little too loud for Woojin’s taste, but he was endearing nonetheless. Overall, Woojin enjoyed their company. However, there was a slight problem. They had a knack for being dramatic and blowing things way out of proportion, especially when a catering is involved. 

“PARK WOOJIN, I’VE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!” Donghyun shouted so loud that he was surprised his ears weren’t bleeding. “THIS CATERING GOES OUT IN TEN MINUTES AND IF THERE ISN’T A NICE DOLLOP OF DAISY IN THESE TINY PLASTIC CUPS, THEN MY ASS IS ON THE CHOPPING BLOCK!” 

Woojin wished he had taken some Tylenol before his shift.

“It’s okay, I got it” Woojin took the spoon from Donghyun’s shaky hands and picked up where he left off. Donghyun patted him on the back and pretended to wipe away a tear.

“Thank god for Park Woojin, am I right ladies?” Youngmin and Daehwi let out noises of agreement. All Woojin could do is sigh. 

“Now that that’s settled, all we have to worry about is the potat- I FORGOT THE POTATOES!” The three of them began to shriek and run around the kitchen trying to fix the problem, while Woojin was the only one that actually managed to get a majority of the work done. 

Woojin liked his coworkers, he really did, but sometimes they gave him a headache. 

 

-bakery- 

Park Jihoon liked his job. 

He liked baking and decorating cakes, he liked the aromatic smell of the bread after it was done baking, he liked that he had a bit of a sweet tooth and his manager let him get away with a swipe of frosting every(day) once in awhile.

Jihoon also liked visiting the floral department every day during his break because he liked to see all the pretty flowers.

Haknyeon says it’s because he liked to see the pretty flower boy. 

Jihoon hates Haknyeon.

Okay, he doesn’t hate Haknyeon because he’s his best friend, but he still gets on his nerves. 

A lot.

“I’m gonna go on break,” Jihoon announced, wiping his hands on his apron. He just got done frosting a bunch of cupcakes for a delivery later that day. 

“Going to see your boyfriend?” Haknyeon winked.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh come on we all know you go to the floral department so you can stare at Bae Jinyoung!” 

“Okay, first off, that’s false. Second off, I’m not even gay.”

“Last year you were dating Samuel!”

“Well, you got me there.” 

Even if Jihoon went to see Jinyoung every day, it’s not like he’d admit it. It’s embarrassing enough to admit he had a crush, but the fact he was too shy to talk to said crush? He would never live that down. Jihoon was known for being bright and confident, he wasn’t gonna let one boy ruin his image, he had a reputation to maintain.

“Well if you’re gonna go there anyway, the least you could do is not look like a fool. You have flour all over your face, come here.” Haknyeon gestured for his friend to come to him. He wiped his face and once he was satisfied with his work, he patted his friend on the shoulders. “Go see your flower boy,” Haknyeon said proudly. Jihoon gave Haknyeon a slight glare before he dashed off to the floral department. 

Haknyeon loved his job. Haknyeon loved his best friend.

Haknyeon also loved to mess with said friend

 

-intercom system- 

“Hello, everyone! This is Seonho at customer service. I liked to inform our customer that there is a deal on frozen pizzas today! Buy one get one free!” 

“I’d also liked to inform everyone that the sickest rapper of our generation is currently in the building! Hit Guanlin!”

“Hey, it’s ya boy from Taipei and I’m here to say-”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Hello everyone this is Seonho and Guanlin here to apologize to all the customers we may have disturbed with our interruption, please enjoy the rest of your visit with us.”

 

-floral-

Jihoon walked with a skip in his step, the same way he always did when walking to the floral department. Something about it made his heart and feet speed up, rushing to get there like he had a deadline.

Jihoon often denied why he was so excited to go there, but he was pretty sure everyone in the store knew.

Once he spotted the bright yellows, pinks, and reds he began to slow down, trying not to get himself too excited. The floral shop was tucked in the corner, right behind the cash registers. It was the smallest department in the store, with no more than two employees working there at any given moment. Jihoon was glad because if there were any more people there to witness, he’d probably die of embarrassment.

Usually, Jihoon would look at the flowers and steal glances of a certain brunette employee out of the corner of his eye. This time, however, instead of a certain brunette employee sitting behind the counter, he was right in front of the display case, probably picking out flowers for an arrangement or something. 

Jihoon stopped in his tracks. This had never happened before, and he honestly had no idea what to do. He could turn back around, but that be embarrassing because Kenta and Eunki at the cash registers would probably laugh at him for chickening out, they had become quite invested in his love life. 

Jihoon decided that if he didn’t do it know, he never would. 

Jihoon stepped up behind the boy, peering over his shoulder. “Those are my favorite!” Jihoon said quietly.

The boy in front of him jumped slightly and turned to stare at Jihoon with wide eyes. “Ex-excuse me?” The boy stuttered a bit, either from shock or habit, he couldn’t tell.

“Those lilacs? The ones you’re holding? They’re my favorite! And the violet ones are definitely the prettiest!” 

“Uh, yeah, I guess they are!” They younger boy had yet to make eye contact, mostly looking at the ground. Jihoon tried not to take that as a bad sign. 

“They’re really pretty, kinda like you!” 

Why did he say that? Who allowed Jihoon to live? Who allowed him to live and say those words?

Jinyoung’s head snapped up in surprise and locked eyes with Jihoon, “Uh....” Jinyoung trailed off, unable to say anything, and Jihoon couldn’t blame him. 

“Uhm, actually,” Jinyoung said only two words, and Jihoon was hooked on each one, “You actually have something,” Jinyoung pointed to his nose. 

“What?” Jihoon wiped his nose. He look at his fingers

Flour. 

Jihoon hated Haknyeon. He could practically hear him laughing in his head. 

“I’m gonna kill him.” Jihoon accidentally slipped out. Jihoon thought he couldn’t dig himself into a deeper hole until he heard a quiet noise. Bae Jinyoung was laughing at him. Bae Jinyoung was laughing. At him. Jihoon decided to ignore the second part and revel in the fact that he made Jinyoung laugh. He wished it wasn’t at his own expense, but he’ll take what he can get. Jihoon began to laugh to 

Jihoon hated Haknyeon, but right now, he owed him one.

 

-cash registers-

“Five bucks says he talks to him,” Kenta said, not able to take his eyes off the cute couple in front of them. 

“No way, Jihoon would never have the guts to do that,” Eunki exclaimed. 

“Don’t sell him short, he’s a brave kid!”

The pair had made quite a few bets on the younger couple in front of him. It was the most interesting part of their day. 

“Oh! Oh shit! He’s actually gonna do it! Go little Romeo!” Kenta threw his fist in the air. “WOO!! THAT’S RIGHT YOU GO LOVE BIRD! YOU OWE ME FIFTY BUCKS!” 

“WE DID NOT SETTLE ON A PRICE!”

“PAY UP, YOU BITCH!”

It was still a wonder to everyone in the store how those two have yet to be fired. 

 

-gas station- 

Hwang Minhyun believes it’s both a blessing and a curse to work with your best friends.

It’s a blessing because having your friends around makes work go by faster, and when there’s no manager around you are free to goof off and hold a “who can catch more popcorn in their mouth in one minute” competition. 

It’s a cursed when you happen to be in love with one of your best friends and your other best friends think you have to tell the previously mentioned best friend, even though you know it would mess up your whole best friend dynamic and then you’ll end up losing all your best friends and become best friendless and you’ll have to give up your job because your old best friend can no longer look at you the same way, and that would suck because then you’d totally have to give up your free slushie privilege, and you don’t think that’s something you could live without. 

But, yeah, working with your best friends is fun. 

Minhyun had been working here for about a year because let's face it, college is expensive. He had been looking for a summer job to keep up loans and bills and other boring adult stuff, when his friend, Dongho, told him to apply at the gas station he worked at and that he could totally put in a good word for him. Minhyun decided why the fuck not, and by the end of the week he would be asking customers “debit or credit?” 

Working at the gas station meant meeting a lot of new and interesting people, like some of the kids from the main store wanted to see if they could “fry a grape slushie because, shut up Woojin, it’s definitely a good idea and would totally work” and “I don’t care if you’re allergic to grapes, Daehwi, it’s not like it’s made from real grapes anyways”. He also met a pair of boys who bought all of the slices of pizza, mozzarella sticks, chicken strips, and jalapeno poppers and proceeded to eat the entire thing in five minutes flat. 

His coworkers were also interesting people. There was his friend Dongho, who, despite his ‘scary’ appearance, was the favorite of almost all the old ladies who visited the store. There was also Minki, who was probably a chaotic evil, but he was funny and pretty so everyone let it slide. There was also this dude named Aron, who he’s only worked with once. He’s not sure if he got fired or quit or is like on a really long vacation, but he’s cool Minhyun guesses. And finally, there was Jonghyun. 

Minhyun didn’t really notice Jonghyun at first because he was seemed rather quiet and introverted. And after working a few shifts together, he confirmed that Jonghyun was in fact, quiet and introverted. Minhyun didn’t mind tho, altogether he helped create an equal balance between him and his louder, rowdier friends. However, Minhyun failed to see how kind Jonghyun was until one night when Minhyun was having a terrible day at school and wound up showing up to his shift an hour late without calling in. To his surprise, Jonghyun had managed to punch in Minhyun’s number (how’d he know it, Minhyun still doesn’t know) and cover their shift alone until Minhyun had gotten there. The rest of the night Minhyun showed his gratitude and eventually managed to get Jonghyun to open up to him more. He learned that Jonghyun was introverted, but he was also an extremely caring and sensitive person and Minhyun couldn’t resist. It also helped that Jonghyun was kinda hot, but that’s not as important. 

“Listen,” Minki said one lazy afternoon, “There’s literally nothing to lose by telling him. Like even if he doesn’t feel the same way, which I think is crap, it’s not like he’s gonna stop being friends with you.” They were free to talk about Jonghyun, as he was picking up inventory from the main building across the parking lot.

“That’s the problem, I don’t know if I could continue to be friends with him. It’d be too weird and he’s like the bestest friend I have.” A simultaneous “Hey!” came from Minki and Dongho. “ONE of the bestest friends I have. Anyways, I’m not gonna tell him, I’m just gonna let it fester until it eats me alive and I die.” Minhyun gave them a smile to confirm that he was happy being a huge wuss.

“That’s not gonna happen on my watch,” Minki winked at him. It made Minhyun feel uneasy.

“What does that mean?”

“You’ll find out... soon,” Dongho also winked at him. Minhyun expected this from Minki, but Dongho? Minhyun knew something bad was about to happen, but he just sighed. 

Working with your best friends is definitely a curse. 

-cash register-  
“Honestly? 2hyun is best and they’re probably gonna be together within the week.” Kenta said to Eunki while checking a mother of two’s groceries, sliding the items down so Eunki could bag them. 

“No way! I can’t tell who’s more emotionally constipated between the two.” Eunki chucked the items into the bag, not paying attention to what lands where. “My money's on Parkji and Baejin, like??? It’s been??? Three months??? One of them is bound to make a move before those two.”

“Well, to be honest, alpacadong is the realest.”

“Shit, you right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scooping 250 cups of sour cream is actually the worst so i sympathize w donghyun.
> 
> also purple lilacs mean first love i'm not an expert on flowers that just from google so if im wrong lol sorry.  
> also when writing this i was like 'there's no way they could all be gay/bi etc' but then i realized that's exactly what a straight would think and i'm not gonna let the heteros win again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone's probably gonna die soon and woojin kinda wishes it was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i havent seen the last episode and have somehow managed to avoid spoilers so like idk whos in the top 11 lol
> 
> ALSO THANK U GUYS FOR ALL THE LOVE, like i did not expect 50 kudos when i checked this today and the only reason i was able to write this so fast was bc of ur guys comments so ty!!! ily!!!!

-gas station-

“You know,” Minhyun spoke up “I’m pretty sure that’s the third time Seonho’s been in here today.” 

“It’s probably because he has a crush on you,” Minki said offhandedly while checking his nails, it was a rather dull afternoon. 

“Shut up,” Minhyun knew he was telling the truth, he just loved to boost his ego. 

It happened one day when Seonho entered the store looking some cheap and greasy food and grabbed a slice of pizza. Minhyun was alone at the time and busy cleaning up a slushie that some child threw on the ground. Minhyun was so fed up that he just gave they slice to Seonho without thinking about it. Little did he know that one action suddenly made hearts appear in Seonho’s eyes. 

After that day, Seonho would come by the gas station more often and try to strike up a conversation with Minhyun, often giving the elder hugs when he would let him. Minhyun thought he was cute, so he didn’t stop him, he didn’t know if he had the heart to anyways. 

“Actually,” Jonghyun piped up, interrupting his thoughts, “I think he’s here for Dongho.” The two could only stare at him in disbelief.

“Why would he be here for Dongho?” Minhyun huffed, not believing the other.

“Well, one time when he was looking for you and you weren’t here, Dongho bought him a candy bar because he was bummed and he thought Seonho was cute,” Jonghyun shrugged his shoulders.

“As if.”

“Hello, Minhyun!” Seonho had made his way to the counter.

“Hey Seonho, what’s up?” Minhyun said, giving the younger his most charming smile.

“Nothing much!” Seonho peeked his head to look behind the counter. “Hey, just a question, but is Dongho working today?” Seonho looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Minhyun was speechless.

This couldn’t be happening.

“Not today, but he should be in tomorrow,” Jonghyun answered. Seonho’s shoulder sagged and he made his way out of the gas station. 

They stood in silence. 

“I can’t believe Dongho stole my man.”

 

-intercom system- 

“Hello everybody, it’s ya boy and I’m here to say check out Pentagon’s third mini album, Ceremony, released June 12th, 2017, featuring hit single, Critical Beauty. And make sure to stream the mv on youtube and download it on iTunes.”

“Also, there’s a sale on rolls in aisle 3. Thank you for shopping with us.” 

 

-cash register-

“I can’t believe Seonho dumped Minhyun for Dongho,” Eunki said while stocking the candy bars in front of the register. 

“You make it sound like they’re dating,” Kenta laughed. “Also, who wouldn’t? Have you seen Dongho? He’s got that sexy, muscled bad boy look down, who wouldn’t want that?”

“Are you trying to imply that I’m not muscly enough?” Eunki stood up, offended.

“No, I’m just saying a few sit ups wouldn’t hurt.” Kenta ignored the betrayed look on Eunki’s face. “Besides, it doesn’t matter who Seonho is crushing on now. We all know he’s gonna marry Guanlin anyways.

“Shit, you right.”

 

-floral-

Ever since the day Jihoon made Jinyoung laugh, his visits to the floral department became more frequent. The difference now was that, instead of going to the display case, he went straight to the counter. Instead of spending his break stealing glances every few seconds, he would give Jinyoung his full attention. And instead of silence, it was now filled with light chatter and hushed laughter. 

Every day, Jihoon continues to learn new things about Jinyoung. Firstly, even though he was shy and quiet, he had quite a snarky streak.

“What? Are you trying to say I couldn’t make a living by standing outside of the store poppin and lockin it in a white tracksuit?” Jihoon acted thoroughly offended.

“No,” Jinyoung laughed and brought a hand up to cover his giggles. Jihoon wished he didn’t, “I’m just saying that you wouldn’t make an honest living off of it, all that profit would be pity money.”

“Pity money?”

“Yeah! People would be like, ‘look at that poor boy, having to dance just to eat, I guess I’ll give him my pocket change.’”

“Rude, I can’t believe you think I’m only worth a few pennies.”

“Only on your good days.”

“WOW”

Jihoon loved going to the floral department.

 

-cash register-

“Eunki! Come look!” Kenta called, causing Eunki to drop a carton of eggs he was currently bagging. 

“What? What did I miss?”

“Look! Jihoon and Jinyoung are laughing together!” He pointed at the couple.

“They grow up so fast.”

 

-bakery-

Jihoon liked his job, but that doesn’t mean he liked everything about it.

They got a last second order, a mother asking for four dozen cupcakes to be made and ready to pick up by 2 that afternoon. That means he and Haknyeon had to put it into high gear if they didn’t want an angry soccer mom to yell their ears off. 

That also meant that he had to take his break later than usual. 

They had managed to pull the cupcakes out of the oven at a reasonable time and were in the process of frosting them, allowing them to chat while they worked.

“Dude, there’s no way you would be able to ride a pig to school every day,” Jihoon stated. Haknyeon looked offended. 

“Why not? They are trustworthy and reliable creatures.”

“I just don’t know what you would do with it during the day,” Jihoon mumbled. Jihoon looked over to the counter and saw the top of someone’s head. He assumed it was the mother here to pick up her order and made Haknyeon go help her before he could spout off more nonsense about the intricacies of human-pig companionship.

After a few seconds, Haknyeon came back to inform that someone was looking for him and he asked who it was. Who could possibly be looking for him now?

“I don’t know, some skinny kid from floral,” Haknyeon said, even though he knew exactly who it was. He just loved to mess with his friend. He couldn’t help but laugh when Jihoon’s eyes almost popped out of his head.

Jihoon threw down (lightly set on the counter, he didn’t want to get yelled at for missing just one cupcake) the cupcake he was frosting. He almost jumped over the counter but decided walking around would be classier.

“Hello,” Jihoon smiled, “What brings you all the way down here?” Jihoon’s pretty sure he’s never seen Jinyoung outside of the floral department. 

“Are you busy right now?” Jinyoung had gone back to looking at the ground again.

“Not really, we're just finishing up an order for later today.”

“Oh, I was just worried because ” Jinyoung bite his lip and looked up at Jihoon, “I was just worried because you didn’t show up like usual, so I wanted to know if everything was okay?”

If Jihoon wasn’t crushing hard before, he definitely was now. He didn’t know if his little gay heart could take any more. 

“Uh, I was about to take my break in a few minutes, if you don’t mind waiting?” Jihoon hoped he didn’t mind.

“Actually,” Haknyeon called from the back, “there are only like five more cupcakes left, I can take care of the rest if you want to go on break now.” Jihoon couldn’t tell who he was more in love with at the moment.

“I’m okay with it if you are?” He tried not let the hopefulness show on his face, trying to play it cool, which came surprisingly hard around the younger boy.

“Sounds great!” Jinyoung smiled up at him. 

Jihoon’s heart was about to burst.

Just another thing he owed to Haknyeon.

 

-kitchen- 

The day after the big catering was slow, it usually was. They hardly had any customers and their next catering wasn’t until next week, which meant the boys were bored. Really bored.

“I know!” Daehwi pipes up from his seat on the counter, Woojin was sure that went against like 20 health codes, but it’s not like he’s the health inspector or anything. “Let’s play truth or dare!” This made Donghyun look up from his position at the stove where he had spent the last five minutes burning a piece of chicken to a crisp. Woojin’s pretty sure he invented a new shade of black. 

“That actually sounds like fun.”

“What, are we at a sleepover?” Woojin complained, but honestly? Anything was better than wiping down the same counter for the third in a row.

“Come on Woojin, you can even go first!” Woojin agreed, because what could possibly go wrong.  
.  
.  
.  
Everything

Everything could go wrong. 

It’s only been ten minutes since they started playing and the list had gotten pretty long. First, Daehwi dared Donghyun to eat an entire container chicken seasoning, which he then proceeded to spit on the floor, claiming it was worst then the cinnamon challenge. Next, Donghyun dared Youngmin sweep up the floor and use the dust as coating for chicken and fry it. Youngmin did it and Woojin swears he saw tears start to form in Youngmin’s eyes, but he swallowed it all and opened his mouth to prove he did it. After that Youngmin dared Woojin to make a lovely cup of tea using mop bucket water. Woojin only got one sip in before he spit it out, dumping the rest of the cup down the drain. He doesn’t know whether they’re working or on an episode of fear factor.

They had played a few more rounds before they started to run out of ideas.

“I don’t know,” It was Woojin’s turn to dare Daehwi and he’s lost all his creativity after he dared Donghyun to hide behind the counter and scare the next person that walks by. Woojin full-heartedly believes that if it was anyone besides Kim Jonghyun, then he would’ve gotten punched square in the nose. “Eat a raw egg or something?” 

“‘Eat a raw egg or something?’ Come on Woojin, this isn’t amateur hour. We have to make our last dare the best one yet,” Donghyun exclaimed, getting way too invested into this game. 

“What could possibly be left? We’ve eaten almost everything in the freezer, licked almost all the surfaces in the kitchen, and pissed off 98% of the other employees, what could possibly be left?” Woojin asked.

Donghyun scrunched up his face in concentration before an idea popped into his head, quite possibly the evilest thing he’s ever thought of. He leaned into whisper it into Woojin’s ear.

“No way! We don’t want to kill him!” Woojin looked at Donghyun incredulously. This made Daehwi let out a small whimper and reach a hand to grab onto Youngmin’s sleeve. The younger was easy to scare.

“It’s not like he’s gonna die! Just, like, at the most, maybe throw up a little.”

“Fine,” Woojin turned toward Daehwi and looked him dead in the eyes. “I dare you to drink the grease from the grease traps under the stove.”

This made both Daehwi and Youngmin gasp, as Youngmin pulled his baby boy into his arms to shield from the other two. Woojin thought this response was appropriate. 

The grease traps were, quite literally, the worst part of the kitchen. It’s where all the grease, oil, and leftover food gets scraped into over the course of the day. It was a horror to clean because it made your eyes water, all the hairs in your nose to burn if you caught even a small whiff of it, and Woojin swears it’s burned a hole in his skin before. To put it simply, Daehwi was gonna die.

“There’s a line, you two, I will not allow you to poison my dear son like that!” Youngmin stared the pair down like they had suddenly grown two horns and a tail.

“Come on, Youngmin,” Donghyun started, “What’s the worst that could happen?” Woojin was beginning to think that was a cursed question. 

“He could get sick! He could die! He could get sick and die! He could get sick, die, miraculously come back to life, and during his “Glad you’re not dead” party he could die again! That’s what could happen!”

“Listen, Youngmin-”

“No!” Daehwi suddenly piped up, causing the other three to stare at him. “I can do it. I will do it.” Woojin had never seen Daehwi looked more determined in his life and he couldn’t tell if he was scared or impressed.

“Daehwi, you don’t have to,” Daehwi pushed himself out of Youngmin’s arms and proceeded glare down at the stove.

“You don’t understand, I have to. If I don’t, I’ll spend the rest of my wondering ‘what if?’ The question will haunt me till my grave. I’ll live the rest of my life knowing that I’m not the man I could truly be because when I was needed the most, I backed out. I turned away from my friends, my family. I let them down and carrying that burden on my shoulders... I don’t know if I could live a happy life. And if this does kill me, well, then I want you to know I was never one to back down, never one to turn away from those I loved and trusted, that’s how I want to be remembered. So!” Daehwi turned away from the stove to look at them, “Tonight, I will live like I was truly meant to. Tonight, I will the best this beast. Tonight! I will dine like a king.” Daehwi turned back to the stove. 

Donghyun clutched his hands to his heart. Youngmin wiped a tear from his eye. Woojin wanted to go home. 

Daehwi then proceeded to pull out the grease trap from under the stove. He looked over his shoulder to give one last glance at his friends. Youngmin and Donghyun gasped. Woojin sighed. 

Daehwi looked down at the grease trap in his hands and began to drink the concoction that was inside.

That is now known as the night they had to take Daehwi to the hospital to get his stomach pumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I LOVE THE BNM TRAINEES AND THEIR DYNAMIC, their part was so fun to write, partly bc i worked in the kitchen 90% of the time so these are all dares ive either done or have seen happen  
> 2\. alpacadong will happen soon i just love writing them as a group too much  
> 3\. also i will never get over the fact that haknyeon likes pigs goodbye.  
> 4\. "damn, dongho just stole my girl" - everyone
> 
> ok thats it


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally watched the final ep and all i gotta say is  
> 1\. jonghyun deserved better  
> 2\. what demons(mnet) broke up the cube chicks  
> 3\. get up get up then get down get down get up get up and party

-cash registers-

“You know, things have gotten a little dull around here,” Kenta sighed, they haven't had a customer in at least half an hour. 

“I don’t know,” Eunki shrugged, “I don’t mind having no customers,” 

“No, I mean like, here!”

“Here?”

“Yeah,” Kenta gestures around to the rest of the store, “Here! Nothing’s happened in like two weeks. No gossip, no tea, no drama! It’s boring! The only reason I come to work is for the hot goss!”

“Things haven’t been that boring.”

“Oh come on!” Kenta scoffs, “Minhyun hasn’t looked Jonghyun in the eyes in like, a month, Jihoon and Jinyoung are never gonna get out of the puppy love phase without outside help, and Youngmin and Donghyun are married and don’t even know it,” Kenta manages to get out in one breath. “And don’t even get me started on Woojin and Hyungseob!”

“Woojin and Hyungseob?”

“I’ll tell you later,” Kenta waves off. “Anyway, it’s barren out here!”

“I think I know what we need,” Eunki said, a lightbulb practically appearing above his head. 

“No,” Kenta said firmly, “We are not throwing another party.”

“Come on,” Eunki whined.

“No, last time we had a party you and Jungjung started strip dancing!”

“So?”

“YOU GUYS WEREN’T EVEN DRUNK!”

“Okay, but you have to admit we were pretty good.”

“ANYWAYS,” Kenta said, “I just don’t want a repeat of last time.”

“Ok, but throwing a party will definitely start some drama, and besides, what’s the worst that could happen?”

Kenta sighed, he didn’t want to give in so easily, but dammit, he needed drama if he was gonna get through another work day, “Fine.” 

“I gotta go call Jungjung!”

 

-dairy- 

The second Eunki walked into the back freezer, everyone knew what was up.

Jungjung and Eunki had been friends for quite some time, so they had developed sort of a best friend telepathy. When you were as close as those two it’s hard to not. 

It also helped that Eunki texted him the single word “party” in all caps about two minutes earlier, but the telepathy definitely helped. 

“So?” Eunki asked them after he laid down the details of the party, “You think you can handle that?”

“No problem, just leave it to use,” Jungjung smirked, while rest of them had already started to make plans for the night.

“I knew I could count on you! See you guys tonight!” Eunki gave them a thumbs up after rushing back out the door, he had kinda left Kenta on his own with a line of almost six people.

“Well,” Euiwoong was the first to speak up, “where shall we start?”

This wasn’t the dairy departments first party, quiet from it actually. If there was one thing they were known for, it was their parties. Ever since their first shift together, the five boys had been a rowdy, inseparable group. They were known for being the cutest, yet wildest bunch in the store, which meant that if someone was in need of a party, they were the ones to throw it. Jungjung was the oldest, and even though he seemed serious at first, he was always ready to break it down the second anyone put on any Beyonce song, absolutely any song(his rendition of Halo was still one of the most hauntingly beautiful things anyone's ever seen). Then there was Hyungseob, who seemed to take after the elder and was ready bust a move whenever and wherever and was able to catch the attention of anyone in a 50 feet radius of him. Next was Euiwoong, who seemed like the most normal one out of them all, but was honestly the deadliest one of them all, despite his charming smile and adorable ears. Then there was Seunghyuk, whose large and in charge and probably hiding something, but overall, he was chill. And finally, Justin who was just as cute and innocent as he seemed, but his parents were rich and they had a large house, which was great to throw parties in. 

“Well, you can leave the music to me,” Hyungseob said, “I’ll make sure to fit in Girl’s Generation's entire discography somewhere in the playlist.”

“Wouldn’t be a real party without,” Seunghyuk added.

“I’ll get all the beverages in order,” Jungjung said. He was the only one who was old enough to actually purchase alcohol. Plus, he had connections with the guys who worked in the wine and spirits department.

“And I’ll take care of.... Well... my house,” Justin offered awkwardly. 

“That just leaves invitations,” Euiwoong said, “everyone ready to get the word out.”

“I’ll tell the guys at wine and spirits, of course,” Jungjung stated.

“I’ll get the kitchen,” Seunghyuk offered.

“Actually,” Hyungseob piped up, “Is it alright if I take kitchen this time?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess,” Seunghyuk replied, he usually got the kitchen on invite detail, but he wasn’t arguing, one less place to stop. “Any particular reason why?”

“Is it Woojin?” Euiwoong asked with a small smirk.

“GOTTA BLAST!” Hyungseob dashed out the door, leaving the others to nod knowingly after him. 

“It’s Woojin.”

“Okay, well the rest of us should be off, well, except you Justin,” Euiwoong said.

“What? Why me?”

“We need you to cover for us in case some comes back here and sees we aren’t doing our jobs.”

 

-kitchen- 

“I just don’t see why everyone hates on salt and vinegar chips so much,” Donghyun said, “They aren’t that bad, they don’t deserve all that bad rep.”

“Okay, but have you tried literally any other chip ever? They taste better than death and disease chips, but yeah, they don’t deserve all that bad rep,” Youngmin replied.

They hadn’t had any caterings in over a week and had begun running out of things to do. After the grease trap incident of 2k17 they had stopped playing truth or dare, which left them very little to do. Sure, they could clean up the place, maybe help out the next shift by getting things done early, but that’s boring. Instead, they would rather discuss problematic snack choices.

Woojin was about to comment on the fact that he had seen Youngmin steal some of Donghyun’s salt and vinegar chips earlier that day when some ran straight into the kitchen at full speed and promptly fell down as soon as he enters. The four members of the kitchen just stared at the intruder, not saying anything and not trying to help him up. Instead, they had been staring at each other for about thirty seconds when the boy on the floor suddenly spoke up. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, barely above a whisper. That finally brought them back and Youngmin went to help the younger up. 

“Hyungseob! What brings you here?” Daehwi asked. Hyungseob was back on his feet, wiping off his pants. 

“Oh, yeah, I want to tell you guys there’s a party at Justin’s tonight!” 

“Oh sweet, I really had a hankering to get my groove on,” Donghyun said, starting to shimmy in place.

“Please stop that,” Woojin pleaded. He swears, no one besides Donghyun could embarrass him this much. 

“I don’t know,” Youngmin said, “how late will it be? The young ones have a curfew, you know?” Okay, maybe there was someone else.

“Don’t worry, Hyungseob, will definitely be there.” Woojin thanked Daehwi for not humiliating him any further. “Well, actually I don’t know about Woojin, he’s kind of a party pooper,” Daehwi joked.

Woojin wanted to die. 

Hyungseob turned to Woojin with what seemed like a worried expression. “Are you really not coming? Because if you already have other plans we could, like, push it back another day, or something?” Hyungseob offered. Woojin could feel his cheeks starting to heat up. 

“Uh, no, it’s fine, I can totally show up tonight if it’s cool with you. I’m not a party pooper or anything, I love to party, and, uh, no, I’m free, no plans, I’m good.”

Woojin was fully aware that the others could embarrass him at the drop of a pin, but he forgot he was fully capable of doing it on his own.

“That’s great!” Hyungseob immediately brightened up, shining his thousand watt smile at Woojin, “I’ll see you tonight!” He began to run back out of the door, but turned at the last second, “Make sure to save me a dance!” He shouted before sprinting down the aisle. 

“Oh my god,” Daehwi exclaimed, “WOOJIN HAS A BOYFRIEND!”

“What, no-”

“How come you haven’t told was you’re dating anyone?” Youngmin crossed his arms over his chest.

“We're not dat-”

“Aww, Woojin’s first boyfriend!” Donghyun put his hand over his heart before a serious expression crossed his face. “Do we need to have the talk?”

“Please stop, I’m-”

“PLEASE, NOT WHILE I’M AROUND!” Daehwi shouted, covering his untainted ears. Woojin was beginning to wonder if they would let him get out a full sentence at the rate they’re going. 

“LISTEN!” Woojin interrupted Donghyun’s speech about the birds and the bees, “I have no idea where you guys got the idea that we're dating, but you’re all wrong. So, please, stop.”

“Well,” Youngmin began, “if you aren’t dating, then he definitely has a crush on you.” 

“Umm, how about no?”

“Umm, yes?” Donghyun laughed, “He was ready to push back the party to a day that you could go, he looked so relieved when he said you could, and if I do recall, he asked you to save him a dance. If that isn’t a crush, then I don’t know what is.”

“And Woojin totally likes him too, did you see how red he got?” Daehwi poked Woojin’s cheek, ‘He’s still a little red!” Woojin slapped his hand away. There was no way he liked Hyungseob and there was absolutely no way he could like Woojin!

The two of the had been friends since the beginning of the year when they had both been stuck with gym as their first class of the day. Their class was filled with a lot of underclassmen they didn’t know, so naturally, the two drifted together and teamed up when any partner activity was involved. They would talk and joke the whole class period and eventually, they began to hang out outside of school, mostly just playing video games or grabbing a bite to eat. Outside of these three, Hyungseob was probably his closest friend. The only reason he didn’t tell tweedle dee, tweedle dumb and tweedle dumbest was to avoid this exact situation. The other three always managed to blow things way out of proportion.

“Just,” Woojin wanted this conversation to end, “get back to work.” 

“Right,” Youngmin gave him a knowing smile before turning back to Donghyun, “So, as I was saying, salt and vinegar chips taste like ass...”

 

-gas station- 

“Did you hear those dairy kids are throwing a party?” Minhyun said. “Seonho asked me if I was going, can you believe it?”

“Why, what’s so wrong about that?” Dongho asked. 

“Yeah, parties are fun,” Minki added on. 

“Well, aren’t we like, a little old for this? Too mature?”

“Too mature?” Minki laughed. “You’re just saying that to hide the fact that you hate parties.”

Dongho nodded, “I can count on one hand the number of times you’ve actually been to a party! And at all of those you left within the first ten minutes!”

“So I don’t getting other people’s sweat on me, sue me why don't cha” Minhyun exclaimed. “Anyway, aren’t we too mature to go to a party?”

“I don’t know,” Jonghyun shrugged, “It sounds like it could be fun. And besides, we haven’t gone out and had fun in a while.”

“Yeah, we’ve turned down a fair amount of party offers just to play overwatch, I’m ready to get back out on the party scene,” Dongho agreed.

“True! I wanna go out and get fucked up! Get so drunk I forget my name! So drunk that I accidentally start a fire or something!”

“So, sounds like Minki’s not gonna be the designated driver,” Minhyun said sarcastically. He can’t believe his friends were going along with this! Well, actually, he could believe Minki was, but Jonghyun and Dongho always had his back. 

“Come on, Minhyun! I’ll stick by your side all night, make sure no one’s sweat get’s onto you!” Jonghyun smiled up at him. Coming from anyone else, Minhyun would have immediately found it suspicious, but he knew Jonghyun did not have a deceitful bone in his body. And besides, it’s not like he’d argue to having Jonghyun by his side all night. 

“Fine,” he sighed, the other three cheered, “But if I so much as get one drop of sweat on me, then I’m leaving.” The bell above the door rang, signaling that a customer had just arrived.

“I’ll make sure your skin is sweat-free,” Jonghyun smiled, turning to help the customer.

As soon as Jonghyun turned his back on the trio, the two demons(Minhyun’s cute new nickname for his best friends) faced Minhyun, each of them winking almost simultaneously. 

“What does that even mean?” Minhyun whisper shouted at them, not wanting to be heard by Jonghyun.

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

 

  
-floral- 

Jinyoung had spent the last thirty minutes trying to get this certain agreement right. Who in their right mind thought that red roses and orange lilies went together? Their colors clashed horribly and the meant two flowers completely different things. Are they trying to tell the person they love and hate them at the same time? Maybe they trying to say they hate how much they love them? Love how much they hate them? Jinyoung was pretty sure they just said the first two flowers that popped into their head. 

Jinyoung had gotten really into trying to make these two flowers look nice together that he didn’t notice that his coworker had finally shown up. 

“Did you hear about the party at Justin’s house?” Sewoon said quietly, making Jinyoung jump.

“How long have you been there?” Jinyoung put a hand over his heart, which was probably a little dramatic, but it’s not like it’s the first time this has happened. Jinyoung was beginning to think he did it on purpose.

“Just a couple of minutes,” Sewoon picked up one of the fallen petals on the table, “Red roses and orange lilies?”

“Don’t even get me started. And, yeah I heard about the party.” Jinyoung was adding extra decorations to the almost completed arrangement. 

“Are you going?”

Jinyoung snorted, “What do you think?” Sewoon let out a small chuckle at his response. “I’m gonna assume the same about you?” Jinyoung remembers when him and Sewoon became friends. It was a few days after Jinyoung had gotten hired that he had been invited to one of the infamous “dairy department parties”. Jinyoung wasn’t particular fond of big crowds, so he had declined almost instantly. Sewoon had felt kinda bad for the kid, he had almost no friends or confidence to make any, and being introverted himself, Sewoon knew a good way to approach the younger. It had started with a few friendly hangouts at the coffee shop near the store, but quickly turned to friendship. It was a good thing for the two quiet boys, often finding solace in each other. 

“Actually,” Sewoon started, turning away from the other, “Gwanghyun asked me to go with him and I said I yes.” 

“Like as a date or friend thing?” 

“A date thing,” Sewoon smiled. 

“Wow,” Jinyoung put a hand over his heart again, this time it was for the dramatics, “I can’t believe you’re ditching me for some boy.”

“I’m not ditching you, I’m just... going with someone else that isn’t you.”

“So, like, ditching?”

“Don’t act so hurt, it’s not like you weren’t gonna go with your flour boy anyways.” Jinyoung turned towards the older.

“Flour boy?”

“Jihoon.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Well, if he hasn’t asked you yet, he’s bound to soon,” Sewoon shrugged.

“That’s just outrageous, I have no idea where you got that id-” Jinyoung was cut off by someone approaching the stand.

 

“Jinyoung!” it was Jihoon. 

Sewoon smirked and turned to walk towards the back room, “Told you.”

 

-bakery-  
“So, you’re asking Jinyoung to the party.” Haknyeon didn’t even try to make it sound like a question. 

Jihoon scoffed, “Since when did I say I was?” They were in the middle of washing dishes, trying to a make it out of there at a decent time to get ready for the party tonight. They had almost everything else done, giving them a moment to cool down and properly talk to each other for the first time that day, and almost immediately, Jihoon wishes Haknyeon would shut up.

“You didn’t have to,” Hakyeon said nonchalantly, drying off one of the whisks, “It was implied.”

“By you! And, for your information, I wasn’t planning on it.”

“Oh, well, then what were you planning?” 

“Nothing,” Jihoon splashed his friend with water, “why do you always think I’m planning something?” 

“Because,” Haknyeon retaliated with a towel snap in his direction, “I know you, and you’re always planning something.” 

“Well, if you must know,” Jihoon began, “I was planning on showing up to the party about half an hour late, to be fashionable, you know?” Haknyeon, king of being fashionably late, nodded, “and then after spotting Jinyoung I was gonna accidentally bump into him, and he just so happens to be holding a drink that I just so happen to spill all over the front of his shirt. And, like the gentleman I am, I’ll apologize and lead him to the bathroom, where I’ll help clean off his shirt. In the midst of it all, Jinyoung will realize how kind, generous, and sexy I am and admit he’s been madly in love with me forever and then we’ll kiss and get married. The end.”

“Wow,” Haknyeon deadpanned, “that totally doesn’t sound creepy, I’m sure it will make a great story to tell the grandchildren,” Haknyeon rolled his eyes, “However, I’d hate to burst your bubble, but there seems to be one big problem in your plan.”

“What possible problem could there be?” Jihoon has spent the entire afternoon thinking of this plan, it was foolproof.

“Well, besides seeming like a total creep; have you ever actually seen Bae Jinyoung at any party? Ever?”

Jihoon sighed, “Well... shit.”

“I think,” Haknyeon looked over at the door, “it’s time you take your break.”

 

-kitchen-

It was past seven in the evening, meaning the younger two employees had already gone home for the day, probably planning on what to wear to the party tonight, leaving the older ones to finish up closing down. 

“Can you believe how cute Woojin was when Hyungseob asked him to save a dance for him?” Youngmin said. “Like, those two definitely like each other, I don’t care what Woojin says.”

“Totally, his face was almost as red as his hair,” Donghyun laughed. “What it must feel like to be young and in love,” he sighed.

“What, like you aren’t only a year older than him?” 

“Hey, I’ve experienced the hardships of this world! I’ve loved! I’ve lost!”

“Oh yeah,” Youngmin laughed, “I forgot how grown you were.”

“The grownest!” Both of them burst out laughing.

“What do you even mean by ‘loved’? I don’t think you’ve ever dated anyone in the entire time I’ve known you.” He did have a point. 

“Well,” Donghyun drew out, avoiding the older’s eyes, “I may not be dating anybody, but that doesn’t I don’t have my eyes someone?”

“Really? Who is it?” Youngmin stopped cleaning and gave his full attention to Donghyun. Was Donghyun really going to tell him right here? In their place of employment? Hell, if Hyungseob could, why couldn’t he? That kid might be a fool, but at least he had confidence. Maybe Donghyun could learn a thing or two from him.

“Hey, Youngmin,” Donghyun looked into Youngmin’s eyes for the first time during the conversation, “Save a dance for me tonight?”

Youngmin slapped his arm and laughed, “Come on Donghyun, stop making fun of Hyungseob and tell me who it is!”

You know what, maybe this could wait for another time.

 

  
-intercom system- 

“Attention customers, the store will be closing in five minutes. Please remember to return your carts to the correct position at the front of the store. Anything else you want to add Seonho?”

“I would also like to remind the customers to get up gET UP THEN GET DOWN GET DOWN GET UP GET UP AND PARTY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: this is gonna be a short chapter  
> me, after writing ten full pages: get up get up then get down get down get up get up and party


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry for not updating to like 2 months lol i was to stressed and depressed but now i feel better
> 
> also ty all for getting me to 200 kudos ily all!!!

-dairy- 

“I can’t believe you guys broke my parent’s television! I got in so much trouble!” Justin yelled as soon as he entered the back cooler the day after the party. The other four were already there, each of them nursing their own levels of a hangover. 

“Come on, you couldn’t have gotten in that much trouble,” Seunghyuk said, “I bet your parents have like, five extra tvs laying around.”

“THAT’S NOT THE POINT!” Justin pointed accusingly at Seunghyuk before continuing his rant, “AND, YEAH, I DID GET IN A LOT OF TROUBLE! I’M GROUNDED FOR TWO MONTHS, YOU ASSHOLES!” Justin spared no expense, yelling as loud as he could without being heard by the customers outside. He didn’t drink at all last night, being the only one to follow Jungjung’s rule (not that he wanted to, but he was a good kid), which let him scream at the others without repercussion.

“Okay,” Euiwoong rubbed his temple, wishing he had taken 7 ibuprofen this morning instead of 6, “but, you have to admit, that was our best party yet. Am I right or am I right?” He nudged a barely conscious Hyungseob for confirmation, nearly scaring him half to death and knocking him out of his seat. At least he was awake now. 

It was true, this had been their biggest party yet. Even bigger than Jungjung’s 21st birthday where they somehow managed to get a goat stuck on the roof. 

 

-Justin’s living room 8:45 pm-

“Where is everybody?” Justin whined. The older boys had gotten there about ten minutes ago and have already set up for the party. And by setting up they mean dumping all the snacks and alcohol on the kitchen counter and hooking up someone’s phone to the ridiculously large speakers in the living room.

“Calm down, the party hasn’t even started yet,” Euiwoong said while attempting to throw chips into Hyungseob’s mouth, but secretly aiming for the rest of his face. 

“Word,” Hyungseob replied, clueless to his best friend’s attacks, “everybody is probably either still at the store or just clocking out. The only reason we’re out so early is that no one’s really stocking up on milk after seven at night like we don’t need to be there.”

“Yeah, everybody else has real jobs instead of playing uno in a cooler all day like we do,” Euiwoong silently congratulated himself for landing a chip straight in Hyungseob’s eye, causing the older boy to whine.

“Okay, listen up you little demons,” Jungjung entered the room, “except you, Justin,” the youngest smirked at the others, “I’m laying down a few ground rules for tonight.” This caused them all groaned. 

At the beginning of every party, Jungjung would always try to enforce a set of rules for all the party goers. They had heard this speech about a thousand times before and knew exactly what he was going to say. He would always go on a spiel about how the young ones shouldn’t drink and how they all have this responsibility or something like that and usually end the rant with “No wine if you born after 99,” and then proceed to laugh at his own jokes. Unfortunately for Jungjung, he was too cute to be taken seriously and the younger ones were never afraid of him. In fact, they used to have this game to see who could break the rule earliest in the night. It wasn’t fun anymore because they knew that all they had to do was either bat their eyelashes cutely or wait a few minutes until Jungjung got a few drinks in him. But, they would always decide to at least humor him. 

“Of course not!” Euiwoong said innocently, putting a hand over his heart, “I’m a little angel, I would nev-”

“Save it,” Jungjung cut him off, “I know you’re the worst of them all, you’re like a tiny ringleader.” 

“No, really, I mean it this time!”

“He really does mean!” Hyungseob tried to defend his friend, “I’ll even keep an eye on him.”

“I don’t trust you either! You’re probably in cahoots already!” Jungjung glared between the two younger ones. 

“Who says ‘cahoots’? How old are you?” Seunghyuk remarked. 

“Just promise me, all of you.”

“We promise!” They all said in unison. Only one of them was telling the truth.

 

-Youngmin’s car 9:21 pm- 

“You all have your phones with you, right?” Donghyun asked from his spot in passenger side seat, “And you all have my number on speed dial?”

“Yes, mom,” Daehwi sighed. All Woojin could do was roll his eyes at the older’s antics.

“Don’t give me that attitude, young man! I just don’t want a repeat of what happened last time!” 

“Oh please, don’t bring that up again,” Woojin groaned, “It was bad enough that I had to live it, I don’t need you reminding me of it.”

It was about a month ago when the kitchen crew had last been to a party. It was the first party that Youngmin and Donghyun had agreed to let Woojin and Daehwi have a few drinks (keyword: a few) while under their supervision. Donghyun thought it was a bad idea, but Youngmin wanted the kids to have a little fun. Woojin had promised the two that he wouldn’t get drunk, that he only wanted to try a few sips of different drinks he had seen the others drink. But, eventually, a few sips became a few drinks, and a few more, and even more, until it became four shots. And then fifth. Maybe a sixth, he couldn’t remember. After about the sixth or seventh one, Woojin had managed to escape Donghyun’s hawk eyes. He can’t quite say how he got there, but all he remembers is that he ended up dancing on the kitchen table to some Boa song, while other partygoers started to throw dollar bills at him. Daehwi, on the other hand, gained a useful life skill. He had snuck away with Woojin but ended up in Justin’s parent’s room instead, where a few people had gathered to play a game of poker. Daehwi had never played poker a day in his life, but he had five dollars in his pocket and was full of liquid courage, and couldn’t possibly see a bad outcome to this. Luckily for him, he was like some poker wizard or something and had managed to wipe out everyone’s pockets within twenty minutes. After about half an hour of searching, Donghyun finally managed to gather the others, as he somehow became the undesignated designated, since Youngmin left him to play a game of beer pong with Sewoon and Jaehwan, forgetting he had the aim of a drunk toddler while sober, which is what he practically became after not one, but two games. Donghyun made both Woojin and Daehwi return the money back to its owners, but not with complaints of, “Hey! I worked hard for that,” or “It’s hard out here for a hoe!” It had taken Donghyun half an hour to round them all up, another to pile them all into the car, about ten minutes to wrangle the keys out of Youngmin’s pockets, and another 45 minutes to transfer them all into his living room (there was no way he’s letting the younger’s parents see them like that). To say the least, it was a mess. 

“If I end up with puke on my jacket again, I’m never letting any of you,” He pointed his finger at each of them before continuing, “go to any parties ever again, do you understand?” 

“Donghyun, don’t you think you’re being a little strict?” Youngmin asked.

“I had to throw away my jacket! It was my favorite one! And it wasn’t just one person’s puke either! So, I will ask again: Do you understand?” 

“Of course,” Daehwi spoke first, “I don’t even know if I like alcohol or anything, I probably won’t even drink.” 

“And you,” He stared at Youngmin. 

“No beer pong this time, I suck anyway.”

“Woojin?”

“You think I want a repeat of last time?”

“Good,” Donghyun smiled. “But don’t let me scare you into not drinking at all, I want you guys to have fun tonight!”

Woojin had never been more frightened in his life. 

 

-Justin’s living room 9:36pm- 

Jihoon was upset. 

He had been stood up before, he was humble enough to admit that. Of course, it didn’t happen a lot, hardly ever in fact, but it’s happened before. 

However, it had never felt like this before.

Last time he was stood up he called up his friends, had some fun, started some shit, and by the next morning, he would forget the other person’s name. 

But this wasn’t one of those times.

He was out with his friends like the other time, but he wasn’t having fun, he wasn’t starting some shit, and it wasn’t the next morning yet, but he knew he would still remember Bae Jinyoung. 

It happened when Jihoon visited the floral department after work earlier that day.

_Jihoon had practically skipped with excitement on his trip up to the floral department after work. He had gone there to asked Jinyoung when he wanted to be picked up after work, already ecstatic thinking about the night he had planned. And by plans he means dancing with Jinyoung til dawn, taking him home, and sharing their first kiss on his doorstep, but that was just a rough draft._

_“Actually,” Jinyoung started, “I just got a call from my mom and she got called into work tonight and there’s no one else to watch my younger sister, I’m so sorry.”_

_Jihoon should’ve expected this. It wasn’t like they were dating. He’s also sure that Jinyoung only said yes because he felt sorry for Jihoon, not that he actually liked him. Jihoon couldn’t blame him. He knew he was loud and obnoxious and he probably came onto strong, he should’ve known._

“So,” Haknyeon came up behind him and threw an arm over his shoulders, “drink til we forget?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

-Justin’s living room 10:06pm-

“Please remind me why we came here again?” Minhyun yelled over the music blaring over the speakers. They had been there for approximately five minutes and he had already wanted to leave. 

“God Minhyun, pull the stick outta your ass!” Dongho yelled back. He had somehow managed to already have a cup of who knows what in his hand. 

“At least try to dance or something!” Minki shouted, already having the time of his life, even without any liquor in him. “I’m gonna get something to drink!” He yelled before dashing off to the kitchen.

Minhyun knew he was fighting a losing battle. They had all gathered at Minki’s before the party, he had gathered them there to make them decide which outfit made his ass look the best. Minki then insisted on choosing an outfit for the rest of them. He got thoroughly offended when Minhyun said he was just gonna go in his work uniform and dragged the tallest up to his room to change. 

_“So,” Minki started, “I think you should wear some ripped jeans, because your legs are definitely your best asset, and you need to show them off when you confess to Jonghyun.”_

_“Woah, woah, woah, hold on, who said I’m confessing to Jonghyun?”_

_“You did.”_

_“I never said that.”_

_“But your eyes did.”_

_“Really? Because I’m pretty sure my eyes are telling you to shut up right now.”_

_“Actually,” Minki threw a pair of jeans and shirt at his friend, “they’re saying ‘Oh, please, Minki I’m completely helpless when it comes to love and I need your guidance because you’re smarter than I’ll ever be!’”_

_“My eyes would never lie like that.”_

_“Minhyun! Seriously! I’m trying to help you,” Minki huffed and sat down on his bed while Minhyun began to change. “It’s hard to get through your thick, Leo skull, but Jonghyun actually likes you back.”_

_“I don’t know where you picked that up, but I wish you would stop trying to convince me of that,” Minhyun threw his shirt in Minki’s face._

_“Oh please, you can tell just by the way he looks at you.”_

_“What do you mean? He doesn’t look at me any differently than you or Dongho.” Minhyun started to leave the room._

_“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Minki said following Minhyun, “If someone looked at me like that I would already be down on one knee, married, with two children, living in a nice house in the suburbs with a family dog.”_

Minhyun began to think back to his conversation with Minki. Did Jonghyun really look at him that way? He could never recall any moment when Jonghyun stared at him any certain way. He had hung out with Jonghyun many times and the most romance he ever got was when they both reached for a chip at the same time. 

“OH SHIT!” Minhyun was brought back out of his thoughts by Minki’s shouts, which could impressively be heard over the music, “THIS IS MY FUCKING JAM!” He handed the other’s a drink before busting out into a choreographed dance to Lady Gaga’s Poker Face. Minhyun decided to give into his friends for a little bit and started dancing along with them, but he wasn’t going to get drunk.

As the night and the drinks wore on, Minhyun began to let go more and more, not keeping track of how many drinks he’s had and dancing along with his friends. Despite all them being drunk, they had managed to bust out some sick moves He can’t remember ever having this much fun at a party. It was in the middle of Eunki and Jungjung’s intense dance battle in the middle of the living room when he felt some tug on his sleeve. 

“Let’s go outside,” Jonghyun whispered into his ear. If Minhyun wasn’t already red from the booze and dancing, he would’ve started blushing right then. Minhyun nodded and allowed himself to be dragged out to the back patio, barely managing to stay on his feet the whole way there. The air outside immediately cooled him down, feeling like he could breathe for the first time since he entered. He followed Jonghyun to the end of the porch and sat down, their feet hanging over the edge. 

“I don’t think I’ve had this much fun at a party,” Minhyun said.

“I don’t think you’ve ever had this much to drink at a party,” Jonghyun chuckled, “or ever, for that matter.”

“I’m just trying to have fun, y’all keep calling me a stick butt!” Minhyun slurred out.

“I think you mean ‘stick up your butt’.”

“Yeah, that!” Minhyun laughed “You always get me.”

“Yeah...” Jonghyun trailed off, opting to stare down at their feet. An awkward silence grew between them. Minhyun wanted to speak up, but a million thoughts were racing through his head at once, it was too hard to concentrate on one. He didn’t know whether it was the alcohol or the fact that he was only inches away from Jonghyun, which always left him a confused mess. Jonghyun’s hand was only a few centimeters away from Minhyun’s if he moved his hand the slightest bit their hands would be touching. Minhyun always wondered how it felt to hold his hand. 

“You know,” Jonghyun spoke up after a couple of minutes, “I do like seeing you happy like this, even if you are highly intoxicated,” he said with a smirk.

“I’m not that drunk.”

“Minhyun, you almost broke your nose while trying to do the worm.” They both burst out laughing, falling on their backs, rolling on the ground from laughter remembering the way Minhyun knocked Justin’s lamp off the side table, smashing it into a million pieces. After a few seconds, both of them calmed down, staring up at the night sky as the lay in silence again. This time it wasn’t awkward, just lying there side by side, breaths evening out into almost perfect sync. Minhyun could’ve sworn their hearts were beating in sync too, but there’s no way Jonghyun’s was beating as fast as his. 

Jonghyun turned his head to look at Minhyun and the ladder followed his actions. They stared into each other's eyes, not saying anything. It felt too intimate, but Minhyun couldn’t look away, he wouldn’t let himself. Finally, Jonghyun took a breath in, Minhyun already hanging on whatever he was about to say. 

“Hey Minhyun, can I tell you a secret?” Jonghyun turned onto his side to face Minhyun. 

“Of course,” he turned as well.

“I think I like someone... know I think I probably love them,” Jonghyun paused for a second, “actually, I know I love them.” Minhyun felt his breathing stop, body completely still. He suddenly felt more sober than he was seconds ago.

“Oh, really? They must be very lucky to have someone like you interested in them.” Minhyun wanted to keep the disappointment out of his voice, at least happy in the fact that Jonghyun felt he could trust him with this information. 

“I don’t know, I mean I don’t even think they like me back. I don’t see how they could, they’re literally the most perfect person I know.” Jonghyun looked away, but Minhyun put a hand on his cheek turning his gaze back to him.

“Hey, anyone would be lucky to be with you. You’re the most caring person I’ve ever met! I don’t know anyone who put themselves out on the line like you do for the people you care about. You have the kindest heart of anyone I’ve met. You always try your hardest to make other people happy, yet you never let anyone see you feeling sad because you don’t want them to worry about you. You make everyone you meet feel loved and every day I get to see you I feel a million times lighter.” He didn’t know where this confession was coming from, and he knew he would never say any of this sober, but he wasn’t. “What I’m basically saying is, Jonghyun you’re a catch and anyone who doesn’t return your love never deserved it in the first place.” Minhyun personally vowed to find whoever this was and let them have a piece of his mind. And possibly a punch to the face. 

“Minhyun...”

“I mean it! I’m gonna track down whoever this foolish ass person is and I’m gonna look them right in the eyes and say ‘Hey buddy! How dare you break Jonghyun’s heart, I’m calling my lawyer right now. And while I’m waiting for him to arrive I’m gonna punch you in the mouth too!’,” Minhyun putting his hand over his heart to prove his sincerity, making Jonghyun laugh again.

“What would a lawyer be able to do about that?” He chuckled. 

“Sue them or something? What lawyers normally do,” Minhyun shrugged. 

“What law could they possibly be breaking?”

“I don’t know, but there’s definitely a law against it somewhere. And if there isn’t, then I’m writing one that says breaking your heart is punishable by like, at least 50 years in prison? 60 even?”

“Wow, my modern-day Romeo,” Jonghyun laughed once more before getting quiet again. Minhyun had withdrawn his hand somewhere during his speech, wanting to place it back on Jonghyun’s cheek again, but that would be too weird, right? 

“Do you want to know who it is?” Jonghyun asked, voice quieter than before. 

“What?”

“The person I like? Do you want to know who it is?”

“Only if you want me to know?”

Jonghyun rolled over to his other side, back to Minhyun, “I’m not sure if I want to tell you any more” he murmured. 

“Come on,” Minhyun placed a hand on his shoulder, he wanted to know who it was partly because he wanted to help Jonghyun, and partly because he wanted to put this resentment he felt on someone else besides himself. “We're best friends, you can tell me anything.”

“Can you promise we will still be best friends after I tell you?”

“I don’t know who you could possibly say that would make me want to stop being friends with you, unless it’s like Seonho or something” Minhyun joked. 

“I’m being serious.”

“And so am I, no one you could say would ever make me want to end my friendship with you, you can trust me on that.”

Jonghyun turned back around, looking Minhyun dead in the eyes. Minhyun can’t recall the last time he’s ever seen Jonghyun look this serious, it was an unfamiliar expression to him.

“You.” 

Minhyun blinked once, then twice, and a third time for good measure.

“Come again?” 

“It’s you, it’s you and your perfect smile and your smooth voice and gentle laugh and your entire self and I think was a bad idea, and I better go find Minki because he’s probably trying to use the banister as a stripper pole again or something dumb like that.” Jonghyun began to get up, refusing to look Minhyun in the eyes. Minhyun grabbed his wrist, but shorter pulled away, running back inside. Minhyun tried to get up to follow him, but he got up too fast and it made him feel instantly dizzy. He couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or the sudden confession that made his stomach sick, but the next thing he knew he was throwing up into the Huang’s perfectly manicured hedges. 

 

 

-Justin’s kitchen 11:55 pm- 

Woojin was tired already. He had been on the dancefloor with his friends for well over an hour, and even though it was fun he was getting sick of trying to convince Daehwi that the cabbage patch is not cool and sexy dance move like he believed. He managed to slip out during the middle of Youngmin and Donghyun’s dance rendition of single ladies that they shouldn’t do drunk, let alone completely sober. 

He snuck away without being seen by the others and found his way into the kitchen. 

“ _Pssst, Woojin_ ,” Woojin heard someone whisper his name, he could’ve sworn he was alone. He looked around and nearly screamed when he saw Hyungseob sticking his head out from under the sink. 

“What the hell are you doing under there?”

“I’m hiding from Jungjung and he - OH SHIT,” he slammed the cupboard door shut, leaving Woojin confused again. Until he spotted Jungjung walking into the kitchen. 

“Hey, Woojin!” Jungjung greeted him kindly, but he could see the malice hiding in his eyes, “You haven’t happened to see Hyungseob or Euiwoong anywhere, have you?”

“Uh, I think I saw them go upstairs awhile ago,” he lied smoothly. 

“Thanks! I owe you one,” he shouted over his shoulder, already running towards the stairs. Woojin waited a couple of seconds to make sure the elder was out of range. 

“So, do you care to explain why you’re hiding from Jungjung?” Hyungseob had reappeared from under the cupboard, dramatically stretching his limbs like he had been stuck under there for hours instead of five minutes. 

“Euiwoong and I manage to steal a whole case of beer this time!” Hyungseob mentally patted himself on the back. “The only thing is, Jungjung seems to have caught on to all our tricks and caught us sneaking away at the last second. Euiwoong and I got split up while running away though, so I don’t know where he is.”

“Do you have any beer on you now?” 

“Yeah, about that, Euiwoong was the one carrying the case. I was the lookout.”

“So you were basically hiding for no reason. You crammed your body into a tiny cupboard and you have nothing to show for it.”

“It’s the thought that counts.”

“And what exactly were you thinking?”

“That it’d be cool.”

“Anyway, what’s your plan now?” 

“Well, I don’t know where Euiwoong went, but with Jungjung on the run looking for us, I guess that means the alcohol stash is fair game.” 

“Sounds like fun.” 

Woojin promised Donghyun he wouldn’t get drunk, but if he had to watch him dance to the cupid shuffle one more time, he would at least like to be a little tipsy. 

 

-Justin’s roof 12:54 am- 

“Can you believe Jinyoung stood up Jihoon?” Hyungseob practically yelled. They had been sitting on Justin’s roof for a while now. Hyungseob showed him a way to sneak up there through Justin’s window. He had his doubts at first, but then Hyungseob assured him that if he fell he would most certainly catch him, and Woojin decided that was all the reassurance he needed. 

“Actually,” Woojin snatched the bottle out of Hyungseob’s hand and took another drink, he had lost track after about the 6th one, “I can. You can tell that he has the hots for Jihoon, but doesn’t have to balls to do anything about it. I would be more surprised if actually showed up.” 

“How rude!” Hyungseob scoffed, “I don’t think you’re giving Jinyoung enough credit here. Besides, Jihoon comes off really strong anyway, I don’t blame Jinyoung for needing some space.”

“Oh please,” Woojin took one more mouthful before handing the bottle back to Hyungseob, “are you telling me that if Jihoon asked you out, you wouldn’t say yes?”

“That’s what I’m saying.”

“Come on, the guys like a 9.5, maybe even a 9.8 on a good day.” 

“He’s not that special.” 

“Oh really? Then who’s your type?” 

“Hmm,” Hyungseob put his fingers to his chin, pretending to be deep in thought, “Well, he definitely can’t be a flirt like Jihoon.”

“Okay, well that leaves like 98% of the population,” Woojin laughed. 

“Well... he can’t be a lot taller than me, that’d just be awkward.”

“That’s understandable.”

“And he has to be really funny too. And really nice. And it’d be cool if he was good at dancing too!”

“All admirable and useful traits.”

“And we’d absolutely have to be friends before we started dating.”

 

“Makes sense.”

“Oh, and the most important detail,” he turned his head, looking the other in the eyes, “his name would have to be Park Woojin,” Hyungseob said quickly before turning away from Woojin, avoiding his eyes, cheeks redder than before.

“Come again?” Was Woojin too drunk or did he hear that correctly?

“I like you, Park Woojin,” Hyungseob finally managed to look him in the eyes, leading Woojin to be the one to look away this time. 

“Uh, it’s getting pretty late, I think Donghyun is looking for me.” Woojin couldn’t process what he just heard. He was terrible in the feelings department, but after half a bottle of vodka that department was completely shut down and everyone working there had punched out, gone home, had a nice dinner with their family, and would not be returning til 9 am tomorrow to start another grueling day of work. 

“Listen, you don’t have to return my feelings or anything, and things don’t have to change between just, but I just thought you should know.” That was strangely coherent coming from someone who had also managed to drink the other half of the bottle. “I hope this means you won’t stop being friends with me, I really enjoy spending time with you,” he said weakly. At least fifty sirens were going off in Woojin’s head, telling him to get out of there before he made things worse. He stood up only to stumble and almost fall back down. Hyungseob shot up to help balance him. “Are you okay? Do you need my help?” 

“No, I think I can make it to the window if I crawl.” he didn’t want to make things more awkward than they already were, but things never worked out for him like that.

“Please Woojin, just let me help you,” Hyungseob begged, slipping his hand into Woojin’s. That simple action made Woojin’s brain mentally shut down. He began stumbling away from Hyungseob, feeling too embarrassed to face him for another second. 

“No, I’m fine, I just-” Woojin cut himself because the next he knew he wasn’t on the roof anymore. He wasn’t on the roof because Woojin had managed to back up far enough to step on the gutter of the roof, breaking under his weight. The next thing Woojin knew he was hearing various screams and some shouts of “OH MY GOD WOOJIN ARE YOU OKAY?” and “DID HE JUST FUCKING DIE?”, but he couldn’t really pay attention because the only thing he could focus on was the ringing in his ears and the shooting pain in his arm. 

When he finally managed to open up his eyes the only thing he could see were the panicked faces of his friends.

“Hey guys,” he coughed out, the wind completely knocked out of him, “how’s it hanging?” 

 

 

-Justin’s front yard 1:02 am-

“DAEHWI DAVID LEE, IF YOU DON’T GET OUT OF THAT TREE THIS SECOND I’M NEVER LETTING YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE AGAIN!”

“DONGHYUN, PLEASE I’M NOT EVEN THAT DRUNK, I’M TOTALLY FINE!” 

Donghyun knew he was lying, he could practically smell the booze on him even when he was 20 feet off the ground.

The beginning of the night wasn’t as terrible as it currently is right now, it was actually quite fun. When they first got to Justin’s house Donghyun had immediately turned down the drinks that were thrust at him. To his surprise, Youngmin had turned them down too.

“What, are you not planning on drinking at all tonight?” Donghyun asked jokingly, knowing he was going to get roped into it eventually. 

“No, I thought I’d keep you company for tonight, ya know, as the designated driver and all.” Donghyun couldn’t explain it, but that simple statement made his heart flutter. It wasn’t some grand gesture, but it was one he couldn’t help but to appreciate. Until he remembers Daehwi, who already had a cup in his hand. 

“Daehwi, promise that’s gonna be your only drink tonight,” Donghyun usually wasn’t this strict, but he still couldn’t get the smell of strawberry wine cooler vomit out of his nose. 

“Yes Donghyun, I’m planning on being responsible tonight.” Donghyun didn’t quite believe him, but he let it slide for now. 

“And what about you Woojin?” 

“God, I said I wasn’t gonna drink again.”

“And if he does just make sure not to play Boa again,” Daehwi laughed at his own joke. 

“As long as you stay away from a deck cards we’ll be good,” Woojin taunted back.

“Now that that’s settled,” Youngmin cut in, “There’s a dance battle about to break out and I think Woojin should defend his position as dance king.” 

All of them followed Youngmin out to the dance floor. Woojin began to break dancing in the middle of the room, even breaking out into a perfectly choreographed duet with Jihoon who showed up halfway through. Daehwi also proceeded to battle Hyungseob to see who knew more girl group dances. The four of them even managed to convince Euiwoong to play the Cha-Cha Slide, which leads to a hardcore dance battle between the departments. Of course, with all of them being mostly sober, they ended up winning by a long shot. Donghyun was honestly having a fun time until about twenty minutes later when he realized he could find neither Woojin or Daehwi. 

“Hey,” he practically yelled into Youngmin’s ear over the blaring music, “Have you seen the kids?” Youngmin looked around the living room dance floor, checking twice just to make sure, before turning back to Donghyun, panic slowly creeping onto his face. 

“I’ll check the kitchen.”

“I’ll get the bedroom.”

To Donghyun’s surprise, Daehwi was not partaking in the poker game like he had thought. Instead, he finds him in the front yard, taking bets from anyone who had ten bucks and a stupid idea. 

Which is how he currently found himself climbing up a tree to collect his drunk friend. 

“Daehwi, please, you’re going to end up breaking your leg, and when you do I’m not going to visit you in the hospital.” Donghyun was just trying to be threatening, he would totally visit the younger in the hospital just to tell him how idiotic he was being. 

“But Donghyun, Jaehwan bet me $10 that I couldn’t make it to the top!” Daehwi whined, still attempting to grab onto a branch that was just out of his reach. 

“And he’s right! You can’t, not even when you’re sober!” Donghyun managed to catch up to Daehwi pretty quickly considering the boy had a ten-minute head start on him. Luckily for Donghyun, Daehwi has been grasping at the same branch for a good while. Donghyun needed a quick way to change his friend’s mind and get him out of the tree safely without causing either of them any bodily harm. And then it hit him. 

“Daehwi!” he yelled, effectively catching the younger’s attention, “I bet $20 that you can’t climb down this tree without falling.” 

“OH YEAH! YOU’RE ON BUSTER!” Daehwi shouted, already trying to find a way back down, “I can’t wait to be $20 richer.” Donghyun smirked, this was too easy.  
Luckily for the both of them, they got down without a scratch. Donghyun handed Daehwi a $20 bill and the younger proceeded to shriek and go off about how ‘rich’ he was. Little did he know Donghyun was planning on taking it back once he passed out in the car. Little asshole didn’t deserve that money for not giving him a heart attack. 

By the time Donghyun had managed to calm Daehwi down, Youngmin had made his way to the duo, worry clearly written on his face. 

“I looked everywhere and I haven’t found Woojin. What’s even worse is that no one's seen him for at least an hour. What if we lost him? What if he ran away?” Youngmin gasped “What if he died?”

Donghyun, ever the rational one, put a hand on Youngmin’s shoulder, almost immediately calming the older down. “Don’t worry, we would never let anything bad happen to him.” 

Unfortunately for Donghyun, there was a loud thunk that came from behind him, promptly followed by Daehwi’s screams. 

“Uh,” Youngmin said, eyebrows practically at his hairline, “I think I found Woojin.”

Donghyun sighed.

 

-emergency room 1:45am- 

The doctor had reassured them that Woojin, in fact, had no concussion, no broken bones, that he just sprained his wrist.

They have been sitting in the waiting room for about half an hour, waiting for Woojin to get all patched up. Daehwi had fallen asleep in Donghyun’s lap, stroking the younger’s hair, $20 already secured back in his pocket. 

“I just wanna say,” Donghyun had spoken up, “thank you for keeping me company tonight, it usually gets stressful watching over you three all night, but tonight, I actually had a good time.”

Youngmin looked over at Donghyun, taking his free hand in his, “Anything for you.” 

Donghyun smiled backed. Could he fall any deeper?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe winkdeep died and baehwi 2park and panwink killed them. also idk if jinyoung has any siblings but lets just pretend for the sake of the story  
> also when am i gonna stop sending the bnm boys to the hostipal idk


End file.
